HP 4  Was wäre wenn?
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: HP 4  Wem begegnete Harry bei der QuidditchWM auf der Flucht vor den Todessern im Wald, als er alleine seinen Zauberstab suchen wollte? Harry&Draco  Slash Vorgeschichte zu meiner Version von HP7 Harry Potter und seine wahre Liebe
1. Prolog

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Zum Besseren Verständnis habe ich euch jetzt alles zu HP4 hochgeladen, was ich jemals geschrieben habe. Danach widmete ich mich meiner HP7 Story, also gibt es nicht mehr! **

**Zwischen dem Anfang und dem Ende durchlebten meine Lieblinge ein Jahr voller Höhen und Tiefen, wie in jeder Beziehung, vielleicht gibt es in HP 7 ja ab und zu einen Rückblick, wenn es passt!**

**Ich bleibe aber dabei, dass ich HP5 + HP6 vollkommen übernehme und danach HP7 "Harry Potter und seine wahre Liebe" weiter geht! **

**Großes Danke an SummerSun!!! Hab mich voll gefreut!!!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**Das folgende Gedicht ist nicht von mir, aber es passte einfach perfekt!**

**V****ielleicht…**

war es ein**E****ngel**

Gelegentlich

so ab und an

werden meine Pläne

durchkreuzt

wird meine Welt

auf den Kopf gestellt

ist nichts mehr so

wie es einmal war

dann möchte ich

ja sagen können

voller Angst, voller Ungewissheit

ohne zu wissen

was auf mich zukommt

aber doch **ja sagen …**


	2. Der Anfang

**Der Anfang ...**

HP 4 - Seite 132…

Normalerweise trug er seinen Zauberstab immer bei sich, wenn er in der Zaubererwelt war, und nun, da er inmitten dieses brenzligen Geschehens ohne ihn dastand, fühlte er sich ziemlich schutzlos.

„Ich muss noch mal zurück", meinte Harry, „vielleicht habe ich ihn im Wald verloren." „Das ist keine gute Idee", warf Hermine ein, „wir müssen zusammen bleiben und Rons Familie suchen." Ron war auch Hermines Meinung.

Er hatte keine Lust den dunklen Weg im Wald, wieder zurück zu gehen. „Geht weiter, ich muss meinen Zauberstab finden, ich werde dann sofort nachkommen. Nur keine Angst, mir passiert schon nichts.", setzte er nach, als er ihre besorgten Gesichter erblickte. Zweifelnd blieben Ron und Hermine stehen und sahen Harry noch nach, als er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit verfluchte Harry seine Idee, alleine im Dunkeln und ohne Zauberstab, in den Wald zurückgegangen zu sein. Ständig stolperte er über Wurzeln am Boden, und herabhängende Äste schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Wie sollte er nur hier seinen Zauberstab finden?

Plötzlich hörte er in der Nähe ein leises Schluchzen. Er spähte in dessen Richtung, verfing sich an einer besonders großen Wurzel und prallte mit voller Länge am Waldboden auf. Er resignierte, seine Hände und sein Gesicht waren mit zahllosen kleinen Kratzern übersäht, und nun schmerzte auch noch sein rechtes Knie.

„Lumos!" Harry erschrak und sah keuchend auf. Draco Malfoy stand breitbeinig vor ihm und richtete seinen hell leuchtenden Zauberstab auf ihn. Mist, was macht Malfoy noch hier im Wald? Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war allein, ohne Zauberstab und dem blonden Slytherin schutzlos ausgeliefert. Das war sein Ende. Er schluckte und blickte vom Zauberstab in Malfoys Augen. Aber diese waren seltsam gerötet. Hatte er Malfoy schluchzen hören? Das konnte unmöglich sein…

„Potter, was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme klang erschrocken und unsicher und genauso blickte er zu dem Gryffindor hinab, der am Boden lag und gehetzt zu ihm aufsah. Draco rang um Fassung, unterdrückte seine Tränen, verscheuchte seine Gedanken und widmete sich seinem Problem.

Er sah sich um und ließ seinen Zauberstab mit in den Wald leuchten. Verständnislos richtete er ihn wieder auf seinen Rivalen, der dabei war aufzustehen, als er ihn anschnauzte: „Bleib wo du bist Potter!" Harry zuckte zusammen, schloss kurz seine Augen und verfluchte noch einmal seine blödsinnige Idee. Er blieb vor seinem Erzfeind auf seinen Knien sitzen und blickte zu ihm auf, als dieser näher schritt und ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn. Es ist aus, alles aus, Malfoy wird mich foltern und anschließend umbringen…

„Was machst du hier Potter und wo sind Granger und Weasley?" Malfoys schneidende Stimme und sein kalter, hasserfüllter Blick trafen Harry wie Peitschenhiebe. Instinktiv wich er vor seinen Zauberstab zurück, doch der Slytherin strafte ihn sogleich mit Worten: „Bleib Potter und beantworte meine Fragen!" Harry schloss resignierend seine Augen. Was sollte er tun? Er fühlte sich so hilflos und seine Augen füllten sich langsam, aber sicher mit Tränen. Er wollte Malfoy nicht die Genugtuung geben und…

„Ah!", schrie er auf und blickte erschrocken in die grauen, unbarmherzigen Augen. Er griff sich an die Kehle und spürte, dass Malfoy ihn verbrannt hatte. „Beantworte meine Fragen Potter!" In die Enge getrieben wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. „Ich…", Harry schluckte hart, „ich bin ganz alleine hier…", er presste seine Augen zusammen, bevor er weiter sprach und sie widerwillig zu Malfoy anhob, „ich … habe meinen Zauberstab verloren… und wollte ihn alleine suchen gehen."

Ungläubig musterte ihn der Blonde und ließ seinen Zauberstab abermals in den Wald leuchten, da er glaubte, jederzeit Weasley oder Granger auf sich zu stürmen zu sehen. Das hat es ja noch nie gegeben, dass er Potter auch einmal alleine antreffen würde. Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn Harry ansprach.

„Was hast du mit mir vor?" Unsicherheit, aber auch unterdrückte Wut lag in seiner Stimme. „Willst du mich gleich den maskierten Männern ausliefern oder zuerst noch foltern?" Die Kälte seiner Augen wich der Unentschlossenheit, die sich in Draco ausbreitete. Er wusste nicht weiter und in Harrys Augen spiegelte sich nicht nur Wut, sondern auch Angst. Ja, Angst hatte auch er…, vor dem nächsten Schritt…, nur in welche Richtung?

Der Wind trug Fetzen von Schreien und Kampflärm zu ihnen herüber und ließ Draco zusammen zucken. Schnell leuchtete er zum wiederholten Male in den Wald, aber sie waren noch immer allein.

Harry kämpfte mit sich selbst, er wollte sich nicht noch mehr vor dem Slytherin erniedrigen, aber er hatte keine Wahl und vielleicht würde Malfoy doch nicht so weit gehen: „Lass mich frei..., bitte." Seine Stimme verstummte zitternd und er verfluchte die Träne, welche sich gegen seinen Willen, ihren Weg über seine Wange bahnte. Diese Schande würde er nicht überleben.

Dracos Fassung war dahin. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass er die Kraft gehabt hatte, Potter seine Rolle vorzuspielen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen, wandte sich ab, schaffte aber nur ein paar Schritte, brach zusammen und verbarg sein weinendes Gesicht mit den Händen. Sein Körper bebte, alles schien aus ihm heraus zu brechen, er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Seit dem letzten Schuljahr fühlte er sich unsicher in Harrys Gegenwart. Er musste sich in der Öffentlichkeit immer mehr aufspielen, um seine Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit zu verbergen. Es wurde zum Desaster und dieser dämliche Hagrid wäre fast seinetwegen von der Schule geschmissen und dieser Hippogreif getötet worden. Er hatte alles versucht, um den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sogar, kurz vor den Sommerferien, Pansy Parkinson geküsst. Aber es hatte rein gar nichts bewirkt und ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er daran zurück dachte.

Auch die Sommerferien lenkten ihn zu wenig ab und heute bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft, in der Loge, war es vorbei gewesen mit ihm. So nah wie dort und natürlich jetzt, war er Potter noch nie gewesen.

Er hatte zum ersten Mal Harrys ganz eigenen Duft wahrgenommen und sich während des ganzen Spiels auf nichts anderes konzentriert, als sein stilles, aufkeimendes Verlangen zu unterdrücken. Er durfte und würde es nie erfahren, hatte sich Draco in Gedanken geschworen und wieder einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen geworfen. Es würde nie funktionieren, er würde es nie erwidern und es widersprach ihrer beider Natur. Nicht, dass sie beide Jungen waren sondern, dass sie sich abgrundtief hassten, sich verachteten und auf verfeindeten Seiten standen.

Aber was war jetzt passiert? Wie konnte er sich vor dem Gryffindor nur so bloßstellen? Sein Flehen und seine Tränen hatten ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Es hätte nicht geschehen dürfen, er hatte sich doch ansonsten auch im Griff und verbarg gekonnt seine Gefühle. Er sah sich jetzt schon zur Lachnummer des kommenden Schuljahres werden, wenn Potter allen, von seinem „Erlebnis" im Wald berichten würde.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Was war das nun? Noch vor einer Minute wollte Malfoy ihn fertig machen, und jetzt kauerte sein Erzfeind zitternd und weinend vor ihm am Boden und schien sich nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Unsicher erhob er sich und blickte noch immer verständnislos, aber mit einer Spur Misstrauen zu dem blonden Slytherin.

Der noch immer leuchtende Zauberstab lag vor ihm am Boden und er bückte sich instinktiv, er wollte Malfoy nicht ein zweites Mal hilflos ausgeliefert sein. Langsam ging er auf seinen Rivalen zu und blieb seitlich vor ihm stehen. Er suchte nach Worten, Fragen oder Antworten, aber diese Situation hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, was sollte das? Was war aus dem arroganten, unausstehlichen Slytherin, den der seit drei Jahren kannte, geworden?

Draco hatte, ohne aufsehen zu müssen bemerkt, dass ihm Potter, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, gefolgt war. Aber das erschien ihm jetzt alles nebensächlich. Er musste endlich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken, da es ihm sonst so oder so sein Leben kosten würde.

„Es…", durchbrach Dracos zitternde Stimme die unerträgliche Stille zwischen ihnen, „es tut mir alles so leid." Er schluchzte und wagte es nicht zu seinem Gegenüber auch nur aufzublicken, da ihm dieser sicher nicht glauben würde. Aber es war alles, was er Harry sagen wollte und konnte.

„Alles, was ich dir jemals angetan habe…", fügte Draco noch mit erstickender Stimme hinzu und flüsterte leise, „bitte verzeih …", und senkte reuig seinen Kopf noch tiefer.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte er auf das unglaubwürdige Häufchen Elend zu seinen Füßen. Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört? Draco Malfoy bereute sein Verhalten und bat ihn, seinen „Erzfeind", um Verzeihung? Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Aber es fehlte jede Spur von Crabbe und Goyle, die jetzt eigentlich im Wald auftauchen müssten, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

Verwirrt trat er näher an Malfoy heran und sank vor ihm zu Boden. Langsam streckte er seine linke Hand nach dem immer noch bebenden, schluchzenden Slytherin aus und berührte ihn an der Schulter. Draco zuckte zusammen und wagte einen angsterfüllten Blick auf den Gryffindor, dann auf den Zauberstab und wieder zurück in die noch leicht wässrigen, grünen Augen.

„Was…?", aber zu mehr kam Harry nicht, da Draco seine Lippen ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Kuss schloss.

Harry realisierte erst gar nicht, was gerade geschah, so sehr überforderte ihn die Situation. Erschrocken stürzte er zurück und fing sich noch mit seinen Armen ab, blieb aber geschockt und mit verstörtem Blick vor Draco liegen. Der Zauberstab leuchtete zwar noch, lag aber nun ohne Besitzer am Waldboden und zeichnete Schatten auf ihre Gesichter. Harrys Herz pochte wild. Was war das gerade eben? Hatte er wieder einmal einen schlimmen Albtraum oder hatte Malfoy ihn gerade wirklich geküsst?

Ihr Blickkontakt brach nicht ab und jeder suchte verzweifelt Antworten in seinem Gegenüber. Draco überlegte fieberhaft, ob er sich nun, auf Harrys Reaktion hin, zurückziehen sollte, oder … es noch einmal …

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Malfoy näher kam, er konnte sich aber nicht bewegen und war dem Slytherin nun ein zweites Mal hilflos ausgeliefert. Draco zögerte kurz, da die leuchtend grünen Augen wieder gehetzt zu ihm aufblickten. So sehr der Gryffindor auch danach suchte, er fand nichts, keinen Hohn und Spott, kein hämisches Grinsen zierte das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes. Auch die silbergrauen Augen wirkten unsicher, verletzlich und fragend: „Darf ich noch einmal?" Harry wusste es nicht. Es schien, als sei die Zeit um sie herum stehen geblieben. Nichts rührte sich, sie vernahmen nur ihr gegenseitiges atmen und Harrys Gedanken rasten.

Ihr Blickkontakt brach erst ab, als Draco sich über Harry beugte und es noch einmal wagte ihn zu küssen. Harrys Kopf war wie leergefegt, er hielt seinen Atem an und ließ es zu. Unsicher berührte Dracos heißer Atem, Harrys zitternde Lippen. Er strich sanft darüber, küsste ihn zaghaft und hoffte auf Erwiderung. Harry durchfuhr ein wohliges, aufregendes Kribbeln, welches seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Wie konnte der Slytherin nur so zärtlich sein?

Er schloss aufgewühlt seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf an, um Dracos Kuss zu erwidern. Sogleich durchströmte auch Draco eine angenehme Wärme und Erleichterung. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass Harry „ihn" gewähren ließ. Ihre Lippen tasteten sich behutsam ab und kosteten voneinander, wie von einer verbotenen Frucht. Vorsichtig berührte Draco, Harrys feuchte Lippen mit seiner Zunge…

Doch Harrys Verstand meldete sich und er zuckte abermals verwirrt vor dem Blonden zurück. „Was soll das Malfoy?", warf er seinem Erzfeind mitten in das eben noch zufriedene Gesicht. Abrupt löste sich Draco von Harry und blickte in dessen verärgerte, aber auch verunsicherte Augen, nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtete sich vollends auf und wandte sich verletzt ab.

Harry verfluchte sich, wie konnte er nur so blöd sein und sich von Malfoy so dämlich überrumpeln lassen. Natürlich hatte ihn der Slytherin nur aufgezogen und würde ihn, in der Schule, damit nur noch mehr demütigen. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein, Malfoy war in den letzten drei Jahren zu seinen Freunden und zu ihm immer gemein gewesen. Zu allem Überdruss war sein Erzfeind nun wieder mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet und er, Harry, lag zum dritten Mal schutzlos vor ihm am Boden.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und er fragte sich, warum er Draco, äh … Malfoy geküsst hatte und sich küssen ließ? Augenblicklich erinnerte er sich wieder an das schöne, neue, ungewohnte Gefühl, welches ihn durchströmt hatte, …als eine Stimme seine Gedanken durchbrach. „Ich …", begann Draco leise, als er den Schwarzhaarigen erschrocken zu sich aufblicken sah.

Pure Angst konnte er in Harrys Gestik und Mimik lesen, sonst nichts. Er seufzte, senkte kurz seinen Blick, bevor er sich wieder Harry zu wandte, ihn verzweifelt musterte und nach Worten suchte. War ihre Feindschaft wirklich so boshaft und schrecklich geworden? Es schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass der Gryffindor so reagierte, aber hätte er sich in dieser Situation anders verhalten? Er hätte Potter wahrscheinlich sofort verhext, wenn er in Besitz des Zauberstabes gekommen wäre.

Harry ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Zauberstab, ehe er ihn wieder anhob und seinen Erzfeind fixierte. Draco wusste noch immer nicht, was er ihm antworten sollte, also schritt er auf ihn zu und hielt Harry seine linke Hand entgegen, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Doch dieser wich instinktiv vor dem Slytherin zurück, als wollte er mit dem Waldboden verschmelzen.

Draco hielt inne, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte mit seinen leicht wässrigen Augen verzeihend und bittend in Harrys. Aber diese waren noch immer erfüllt von Furcht und Verständnislosigkeit. Verletzt zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, betrachtete den Zauberstab, welcher so viel Macht in ihrer Welt bedeutete, und legte ihn neben seinem Erzfeind zu Boden. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, hatte sich Malfoy wirklich geändert? Er verfolgte den Blonden, der sich nun wieder abwandte und leise zu schluchzen begann. Unsicher stand Harry, mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, auf und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Was sollte das Ganze, … Draco?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und bemerkte erst im Nachhinein, dass er Malfoy mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

Das Schluchzen verstummte, als dieser mit leiser, bebender Stimme antwortete: „Habe ich Dir nicht gezeigt, …dass ich, … auf Dich stehe …?"

Er vernahm nur ein Flüstern, aber er verstand dennoch jedes einzelne Wort, welches ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Als beweisende Draufgabe seiner unglaublichen Worte, wandte sich Draco zu Harry um und zeigte ihm seine vor Schmerz verheulten, silbergrauen Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder senkte.

Das konnte unmöglich sein, er hatte sich sicher verhört. Was sollte das? Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte Malfoy seine Freunde und ihn beleidigt, und Hermine wiederholt als Schlammblut bezeichnet. Sein Erzfeind trieb wieder einmal einen seiner bösen Späße mit ihm …, aber dieses Mal ist er zu weit gegangen. Wie konnte Malfoy es nur wagen seine Grenzen so zu überschreiten und ihn zu … „küssen"? Aber hatte es ihm nicht ein klein wenig gefallen?

Harry raufte sich die Haare und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wie konnte er Malfoy nur die Genugtuung geben, sich über ihren „Kuss", Gedanken zu machen? Seine Ratlosigkeit schlug schlagartig in Wut, Zorn und Hass um. Ja er hasste den Slytherin abgrundtief, für alles was er verkörperte – Stolz, Arroganz, Macht, die dunkle Seite, …

Draco hatte Harry beobachtet, wie er anscheinend mit dieser Situation haderte und er gab seine Hoffnung, auf seine Freundschaft, auf. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er nicht die leiseste Chance bei dem Gryffindor haben würde. Zuviel hatten sie sich gegenseitig zerstört, zu tief saßen der Hass und ihre gegenseitige Abneigung. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und suchte Halt. Er lehnte sich erschöpft an den nächst besten Baum und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte …, als er grob von hinten gepackt, herumgerissen und mit seinem Zauberstab, an den Baum gepresst wurde.

Unsagbar hasserfüllte Blicke straften Draco sofort und verletzten ihn mehr, als der Zauberstab an seiner Kehle. Draco keuchte schwer, er wollte Harry ausweichen, aber der Baum in seinem Rücken gab nicht nach. Seine wässrigen Augen suchten einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung oder Verständnis, den er zuvor geglaubt hatte, bei Harry gesehen zu haben. Aber nichts, rein gar nichts Gutes strahlten diese leuchtendgrünen Augen nun aus.

Harry kochte vor Wut, er würde ihn ein für allemal fertig machen, ihn so schäbig zu benutzen, mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen – und seit wann ist Malfoy an Jungen interessiert? Das passte rein gar nicht in sein Weltbild, welches er von seinem Erzfeind hatte. Aber wieso dachte er so viel darüber nach? Er hasste den blonden, gehässigen, boshaften Slytherin … oder?

Er verscheuchte sofort seine aufkommenden Gedanken und zischte aufgebracht: „Ich habe es so satt von dir gedemütigt zu werden, dich ständig ertragen zu müssen und …", ohne Vorwarnung und auch ohne nur noch einmal darüber nach zu denken, fügte er Malfoy, an der rechten Wange, eine Schnittwunde mit dem leuchtenden Zauberstab zu.

Der Blonde realisierte den Schmerz erst, als die Wunde aufklaffte und sein Blut hervorquoll. Geschockt konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Harrys wenden, welcher sich von Wut in Verblüffung, über seine Tat verwandelte. Draco zitterte, wagte es aber nicht seine Wunde zu berühren, obwohl er spürte, dass sein Blut bereits seinen Hals und seinen Hemdkragen rot färbte.

Harry wartete verbissen auf irgendeine Reaktion von Malfoy, aber nichts passierte. Seine silbergrauen Augen waren nur gezeichnet von Schmerz und Hoffnung, und in seinen eigenen wich die Verblüffung der Verständnislosigkeit. Wieso stürzte sich der Slytherin nicht auf ihn und sie prügelten sich wieder einmal ordentlich? Und warum fühlte er sich langsam aber sicher schuldig für das, was er Malfoy angetan hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte?

Harry resignierte, er senkte seinen Kopf und den Zauberstab, und gab ihn frei. Noch einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke, Dracos hoffte noch immer, aber aus Harrys war alles Gefühl gewichen. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und meinte nur noch nüchtern: „Warum musst du immer so grausam zu allen …, zu mir sein?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wollte er sich auf den Weg zu Ron und Hermine machen, als er an seinem linken Arm zurückgehalten wurde und ein leises Flüstern vernahm.

„Bleib …, bitte."

Er hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht um. Draco ließ seinen Arm genauso plötzlich wieder los, wie er ihn berührt hatte.

Er stand hinter dem Gryffindor im Dunkeln und ließ alles raus, was ihn zu ersticken drohte: „Ich weiß …, besser gesagt ich wusste, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest. Wie denn auch, wir bekriegen uns schon seit drei Jahren, obwohl ich zu Beginn deine Freundschaft suchte. Aber du hast mich abgewiesen und dafür hasste ich dich und deine Freunde noch mehr, da sie alles bekamen was ich wollte. Aber, wie mir mein geliebter Vater immer stets eingeprügelt hatte" ,meinte er in einem ironisch abwertenden Ton – Harry zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, Malfoy wird zu Hause geschlagen? - , „darf ein Malfoy nicht aufgeben. Also erkämpfte ich mir deine sichere Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Art und Weise …"

Draco verstummte um sich zu sammeln und fuhr dann leise fort: „Doch seit einiger Zeit haben sich meine Gefühle, habe ich mich dir gegenüber verändert ... . Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir passierte, versuchte es zu verdrängen, mich wie immer hinter meiner Maske zu verstecken …, aber als du vorhin, hier alleine bei mir im Wald aufgetaucht bist, … gab es für mich nur eine einzige Linderung meiner Qualen … dich endlich zu …", Dracos Stimme versagte schluchzend und er presste nun endlich seine Hand auf die Wunde, um nicht noch mehr Blut zu verlieren.

Harry hatte alles mit angehört. Sein Verstand hieß ihn noch immer Malfoy endlich sein aufgeblasenes Maul zu stopfen, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es wagen sollte dem anderen zu vertrauen. Seine Worte klangen so verletzend ehrlich und berührten ihn. Er beschloss es auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und folgte seinem Instinkt: „Was?"

Draco blickte auf und seine tränengeröteten Augen trafen auf Harrys leuchtendgrüne, welcher sich halb zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Sie strahlten Güte und unglaubliche Wärme aus. Völlig überrumpelt von Harrys Wendung, starrte er ihn verständnislos an. Harry zögerte kurz, als er sich dann doch ganz zu Draco umwandte, auf ihn zukam und kurz bevor sie sich berührten stehen blieb.

„Dich endlich zu …?", wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Hauchen.

Nun war es an Draco seinen Atem anzuhalten, als Harry vorsichtig seine Lippen abtastete und unsicher darüber strich. Harry presste, vor Angst etwas falsch zu machen, seine Augen zusammen, aber Draco erwiderte den Kuss sofort und Wohlgefallen breitete sich in ihm aus. Der Blonde schloss glücklich die Seinen und konnte es nicht fassen, dass der Gryffindor nun wahrhaftig vor ihm stand und …, als ihm schwindlig wurde und er vor Harry zusammen brach.

Alles drehte sich um ihn, ein Frösteln durch fuhr ihn und seine Hände schwitzten. Er tastete nach seiner Wunde, welche unaufhörlich blutete, als ihn starke Arme ergriffen und schüttelten. Verschwommen nahm er Harrys Stimme war, hatte aber große Mühe seinen Kopf gegen das ansteigende Fieber wieder klar zu bekommen.

„Draco hörst du mich?! Draco! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll! Wir haben „Heilende Zauber" noch nicht gelernt!", rief Harry verzweifelt.

Sofort dachte er an Hermine, die sicher den richtigen Spruch parat gehabt hätte. Der Slytherin wurde immer blasser und verlor langsam, aber sicher sein Bewusstsein. Harry fühlte sich so hilflos, er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, nicht nachdem was gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war.

„Sanaro", murmelte Draco.

Harry horchte auf, hatte Malfoy gerade etwas gesagt? Er kämpfte gegen seine Schwäche an, um den Zauberspruch ein weiteres Mal fester zu wiederholen. „Sanaro", keuchte er und blickte mit seinen glasigen Augen bestimmt in Harrys.

Ohne noch länger darüber nach zu denken erfasste er den Zauberstab, welchen er fallen gelassen hatte, und richtete ihn auf Dracos rechte Wange. „_Sanaro._", kam es über seine zitternden Lippen. Die Wunde schloss sich und hinterließ keine Narbe. Rote Linien breiteten sich über die totenbleiche Haut aus und verblichen genauso schnell wieder. Harry fühlte seinen Puls, überprüfte die Atmung und stellte fest, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Erleichtert zog er ihn zu sich heran und schlang seine schützenden Arme um den fast leblosen Körper.

Stille. Die Wirklichkeit hielt die Zeit an. Harry vernahm nur Dracos Herzschlag und seine regelmäßiger werdende Atmung. Beruhigend strich er durch die blonden, seidigen Haare und eine unbeschreibliche Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Er hatte das Leben seines Erzfeindes ohne zu zögern gerettet. Malfoy war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen und alles woran er denken konnte war, ihn zu beschützen, anstatt sich an ihm zu rächen. Warum nur?

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, da diese Situation sein ganzes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und er nicht mehr wusste, was richtig oder falsch war. Vielleicht würde er ja doch bald aus seinem Traum erwachen…

Draco rührte und löste sich leicht aus Harrys Umarmung, um seinen Retter in die Augen zu sehen. „Danke", flüsterte der Blonde, „dass du mein Leben gerettet hast." „Nein, … bitte …", der Gryffindor wandte sich reuig unter den silbergrauen Blicken, „es war alles meine Schuld, ich hätte dich fast getötet…"

„Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht anders verdient, nachdem was ich dir immer wieder angetan habe", schloss Draco Harrys Satz und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen, mit einem bedauernden Funkeln, in die wässrigen, hellgrünen Augen.

Beschämt senkte er diese und meinte mit betroffener Stimme: „Bitte, … Draco…" Aber dieser ließ Harry nun keine Chance mehr. „Danke.", hauchte der Slytherin auf Harrys Lippen und verschloss diese zärtlich.

Sofort breitete sich ein wärmendes Kribbeln in Beiden aus. Zaghaft erwiderte Harry den Kuss und konnte dabei seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Alles brach aus ihm heraus. Sein ganzes Leben lang sehnte er sich nach Liebe, Geborgenheit und Zuwendung, da er von den Dursleys nur Hass und Verachtung erfahren hatte.

In der Zaubererwelt wurde es zwar etwas besser, er hatte treue und ehrliche Freunde in Hermine und Ron gefunden und Rons Familie gab ihm das Gefühl dazu zu gehören, und er hatte seit letztem Jahr einen Paten – Sirius Black – aber dieser war leider auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Somit konnte er auf einen großen Freundeskreis zählen, doch es blieb trotzdem immer eine Leere in ihm zurück.

Harry wusste genau, dass ihm die Liebe von Vater und Mutter, welche ihn immer hätte trösten, in den Arm nehmen und auffangen sollen, fehlte. Und nun das! Warum musste ihm ausgerechnet sein schlimmster Rivale aus Hogwarts, seine Liebe gestehen, wo sie sich doch drei Jahre lang verabscheut hatten?

Und warum schaffte es dieser auf Anhieb, seine Leere vollkommen aus zu füllen? Er verstand seine Welt nicht mehr und seine Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam weiter.

Verwirrt wollte sich Draco von Harry lösen, aber dieser ließ es nicht zu. Immer intensiver, immer fordernder wurde Harrys Kuss, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich öffneten und ihre Zungen aufeinander trafen. Draco war überwältigt von Harrys Begehren und gleichzeitig furchtbar besorgt, aber der Gryffindor ließ ihm jetzt keine Chance.

Ihre Zungen liebkosten, spielten und verschlangen sich gegenseitig. Draco keuchte immer wieder auf, ihm wurde ganz heiß und leicht schwindlig von Harrys Intensität. Auch der Schwarzhaarige atmete schneller und sein Körper strömte noch mehr Verlangen aus. Er wollte diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten und ihn nie mehr verlieren müssen an …

Plötzlich war der Wald um sie her ein Meer von Schreien.

… die Realität.

Beide lösten sich ertappt voneinander und blickten geschockt in den dunklen Wald.

Sie waren noch immer alleine, niemand hatte sie entdeckt, doch dann trafen sich ihre unsicheren Blicke, welche die gleiche Frage stellten.

Wie würde es weitergehen mit ihnen – draußen in der grausamen, kalten Wirklichkeit, wo es für ihre unfassbare Zuneigung keinen Platz und kein Verständnis geben würde?


	3. und das Ende

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Damit ihr wisst, warum sie sich trennten...**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**...und das Ende**

Seite 747

Ganz Hogwarts befand sich nach dem tragischen Finale des Turniers noch im Land der Albträume, und es war genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für den blonden Jungen, um ungesehen in den Krankenflügel zu schlüpfen.

Der Morgen graute schon und tauchte den Saal mit seinen ungemütlichen Stahlbetten in ein tristes Zwielicht.

Er war der einzige Patient und Draco fand ihn sofort. Sein Anblick bestürzte ihn. Müde und abgekämpft lag er in den weißen Kissen. Etliche Kratzer verunstalteten sein wunderschönes Gesicht und seine Augen waren von dunklen Schatten umrandet, genauso wie Dracos.

Der Slytherin hatte die ganze verbleibende Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Niemand hatte die Schüler über die wahren Vorkommnisse informiert, nur ein einziges, schreckliches Bild hatte sich in seine Seele gebrannt - wie Harry aus dem Nichts vor den Tribünen mit dem Pokal und dem leblosen Diggory aufgetaucht war.

Er hatte ihn zwar nur von weitem gesehen, da Potter sofort von allen abgeschirmt worden war, und nur seine „offiziellen" Freunde, zu denen er leider nicht zählte, zu ihm gelassen wurden, aber er hatte sofort gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Draco hatte sich lange beherrscht und den richtigen Moment abgewartet, um seinen Freund alleine sprechen zu können. Die „Karte des Rumtreibers", welche Harry vorgestern Nacht in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte, hatte ihm gute Dienste erwiesen. Lange musste er warten, bis endlich die letzten Besucher den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten und Madame Pomfrey zu Bett gegangen war.

Aber nun war er hier und wusste die Zeit bis zum Frühstück war knapp.

Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Sanaro", flüsterte er und heilte die Wunden im Gesicht des Gryffindors. Harry rührte sich, als er die Wärme auf seiner Haut verspürte. Verschlafen blinzelte er, konnte aber in seinem Zustand und ohne Brille nichts erkennen.

„Hier…", vernahm er eine vertraute Stimme, welche ihm seine Brille reichte.

Langsam wurde es immer heller und die großen Fenster ließen genug Licht herein, um auch ohne künstliche Quellen, Harry, jetzt mit seiner Brille bestückt, alles klar sehen zu lassen.

Vor Schock verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Niemand geringerer als seine heimliche Liebe saß neben seinem Bett und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu – Draco … Malfoy – Todesser – Voldemort!

Überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

Lucius ist ein Todesser und vor ihm saß sein Sohn, bewaffnet mit seinem Zauberstab und „lächelte" ihm zu?

Harry nahm Dracos Worte erst gar nicht war: „Harry ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Was ist geschehen?"

Dabei legte er seinen Zauberstab auf die Bettdecke und ergriff mit seiner Hand die des Gryffindors, doch dieser zuckte, sofort vor dem Slytherin zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Verständnislos suchten die grauen Augen eine Erklärung in den entsetzten hellgrünen. Die Worte durchdrangen nun Harrys schockierende Gedanken und lösten seine Starre.

„Harry…?"

„Fass mich nicht an! Hat dich dein Vater geschickt, um das zu vollenden, was Voldemort wieder einmal nicht geschafft hat?", blaffte ihn Harry erzürnt an.

Verstört zog Draco seine Hand zurück, er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Dunkelhaarige damit meinte.

„Was…?"

„Verschwinde sofort von hier", zischte er den Blonden an und richtete den Zauberstab, von seiner Bettdecke, auf Draco, „oder ich schreie das ganze Schloss zusammen, damit sie alle anwesend sein können, wenn ich dich mit dem „Crucio" foltere und anschließend töte!"

Sprachlos starrte Draco auf seinen Freund, der nun kerzengerade und angespannt in seinem Bett saß, ihn mit seinem eigenem Zauberstab bedrohte und jederzeit zu explodieren schien, wenn er auch nur einen falschen Schritt machte. Die Augen des Blonden füllten sich mit Tränen.

Was war passiert, was hatte er falsch gemacht?

„Harry ich weiß nicht…", stotterte er fassungslos.

„Du weißt nichts, sitzt einfach neben mir am Krankenbett und bist mit deinem Zauberstab bewaffnet? Für wie blöd hältst du mich? Ich hätte dich gleich bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft im Wald erledigen sollen", spuckte der Gryffindor wütend aus. „Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein und auf dein durchtriebenes Spiel hereinfallen?"

Draco schluckte, das konnte doch nicht Harrys Ernst sein, ihre Beziehung als Farce darzustellen?

Er hatte endlich den Mut gefunden um nach dem Turnier ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu suchen und ihn um Schutz vor seinen Eltern zu bitten, da er für seinen Freund die Seiten wechseln wollte. Er war bereit alles, sein ganzes Leben für Potter aufzugeben und nun das?!

Tränen liefen seine bleichen Wangen hinab, er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich jemanden so sehr geöffnet, wie bei Harry.

„Du warst also die Notlösung vom dunklen Lord. Was war dein Auftrag, mich, vor oder nach dem wir miteinander geschlafen haben, zu töten? Wie konnte ich nur daran glauben, dass du wirklich „Gefühle" hast und dann auch noch für mich…"

„Aber sie waren… sind echt", schluchzte der Blonde.

„Das einzige, was „echt" ist, ist das Voldemort auferstanden und dein Vater ein dreckiger Todesser ist!"

Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, es konnte nicht wahr sein, was sein Geliebter ihm da unterstellte. Aber der eiskalte, berechnende Blick unterstrich Harrys Worte mit ganzer Härte und die davon ausgehende Kälte schnürte dem Slytherin die Luft ab und sein Herz verkrampfte sich.

Nicht einmal die wärmenden Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne konnte die gefrorene Atmosphäre im Krankenflügel zum Schmelzen bringen.

Draco wagte noch einen letzten Versuch indem er verzweifelt flehte: „Bitte Harry hör mich an, ich…"

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe, Malfoy! Ich habe mir dieses Jahr genug von dir angehört und gratuliere, du warst sehr überzeugend!", schnitt er dem Blonden das Wort ab. „Verschwinde und tritt mir nie wieder unter die Augen, wenn dir dein erbärmliches Leben lieb ist!"

Vollkommen zerstört erhob sich der Slytherin und wäre fast über seinen Stuhl gestolpert, als er sich rückwärts von dem Gryffindor entfernte.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass das Schicksal wieder einen Keil zwischen sie trieb. Harrys Beschuldigungen zerfetzten seine Seele und dies spiegelte sich nur zu deutlich in seinen bittenden, silbergrauen Augen wider. Vergebens versuchte er zu seinem Geliebten vorzudringen, aber er stieß nur auf eine neu aufgezogene, unüberwindbare, hellgrüne Mauer des Hasses.

Mit zitternden Händen streifte er sich wieder Harrys Tarnumhang über, warf ihm noch einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zu, bevor er ganz verschwand und die schwere Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Erleichtert, aber noch immer wütend über die bodenlose Frechheit Malfoys, sank der Dunkelhaarige wieder in seine weichen Kissen.

Es hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet, doch er hatte gesiegt, das zweite Mal in dieser Nacht.

Verglichen mit Voldemort war Draco ja eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, überspielte er den stechenden Schmerz, der sich langsam in seiner Brust, von seinem gebrochenen Herzen her, ausbreitete.

Geräusche aus Madame Pomfreys Kammer ließen ihn aufhorchen. Nur wenige Minuten später servierte sie ihm aufmunternd lächelnd seine Medizin und ein üppiges Frühstück. Dankbar über die willkommene Ablenkung schenkte ihr auch der Gryffindor ein Lächeln und wollte schon zugreifen, als sie ihn tadelte: „Also wirklich Mr. Potter, sie bekommen wohl nie genug vom Zaubern."

Verwirrt zog er seine Stirn in Falten und wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte.

„Aber ich muss sie loben, schon in ihrem Alter einen so perfekten „Sanaro" hinzubekommen."

Verblüfft starrte er sie an und sie reichte ihm zum besseren Verständnis einen Handspiegel. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sein geheiltes Gesicht wahrnahm und sogleich das runde Stück Holz in seiner Rechten spürte.

Ein eleganter, glatter, schwarzer Zauberstab verweilte noch immer in seiner Hand. Dracos Zauberstab…

„Iss mein Junge", forderte Madame Pomfrey ihn auf, nachdem sie ihm den Löffel mit der Medizin verabreicht hatte und verschwand in ihrem Krankenzimmer.

Stumme Tränen flossen seine unversehrten Wangen hinab. Er hat mich geheilt, Draco hat…

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, das konnte nicht wahr sein…

Wieso sollte er sich um mich sorgen, wenn kurz davor Voldemort und sein Vater genau das Gegenteil bezweckten?

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde größer und wollte ihn ganz übermannen, aber der Dunkelhaarige ließ es nicht zu. Er hatte in dieser Nacht zu kämpfen gelernt und endlich begriffen, dass es in einem Krieg keine grauen Zwischentöne gab - nur Schwarz oder Weiß.

Und er hatte schon zuvor eine Entscheidung getroffen und sie deutlich dem Slytherin gegenüber zum Ausdruck gebracht.

Es gab nun kein zurück mehr. Wieder war er gezwungen seinen ganzen unsagbaren Hass auf den Blonden zu projizieren,… den Hass, der eigentlich Voldemort galt, dem es nun zum zweiten Mal gelungen war seine Liebe zu zerstören…

Doch Hass war nie das Gegenteil von Liebe, sondern Gleichfültigkeit.


End file.
